1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel drug combination for more effective treatment of pain and inflammation.
Particularly, the present invention is concerned with the combination of an analgesic, anti-inflammatory phenyl benzoic acid compound and magnesium hydroxide.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The phenyl benzoic acid compounds employed in the present invention are known analgesic and anti-inflammatory compounds. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,674,870 and 3,714,226.
The interaction of various antacids and various drugs, including non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs, has never been predictable with any acceptable degree of accuracy. See, for example, Garnham et al., Postgraduate Medical Journal, 53, 126-129 (March 1977), which discusses the different effects of sodium bicarbonate and aluminum hydroxide on the adsorption of indomethacin in man, as well as other drug/antacid interactions, and some theories of action concerning these. See also Ambre and Fischer, Clinical Pharmacology and Therapeutics, Vol. 14, No. 2, pp. 231-237 (1972), which discloses increased absorption of bishydroxycoumarin when administered with magnesium hydroxide.